Radiant Days
by Apocalyptic-Fairytale
Summary: Day 15 of #ClerithMonth is "KH Childhood" so here it is!


**Radiant Childhood**

The two ten year olds sat atop Radiant Garden's curtain-walls that surrounded the entire Kingdom. It was the first day of Summer and that meant playing and exploring all day together. It was amazing how many hidden spots the two could find. In their eight years of friendship, they had found many secret places they could make their own world, but this place was their favorite. Up here, high above the entire kingdom, the two could see everything. The busy markets, the crowded boroughs, they could even see the castle that usually lay hidden behind the bailey and the thin stretch of forest that separated it from the town. Even two young children could appreciate the beauty of it all.

With their backs to the castle, Cloud and Aerith set their sights upon the distant horizon. The ocean that sounded their home went on forever it seemed, and the farther you looked, the fewer islands you would see poking up from the ocean's floor.

"What do you think's out there?" Aerith asked.

Cloud leaned back, using his arms as support, and gave a good long look at the horizon. "Water." A faint smirk hinted on his lips as Aerith shot a glare at him for his witty comment.

"Haha," she feigned. "Very funny."

The two fell silent for a moment, but Cloud could tell she was looking for a real answer. He didn't have to ask her why she was so curious about the world beyond their home. He knew why. It was because even though Aerith had been growing up in Radiant Garden for the last 6 years, it wasn't her _real_ home. She had washed ashore one day, with no signs of where she originally came from. And ever since, Aerith had always wondered where she was really from, who had left her there, and why. Cloud looked at his green-eyed friend upon hearing a sigh escape the auburn haired girl as she brought her knees to her chest to rest her arms and head against. She cocked her head to the side and gazed at the wonder of it all.

"Maybe..." Cloud began carefully, trying to choose the right words. "There's other places like this. More kingdoms."

"You really think so?"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you think... the place I was born is out there?"

Cloud paused for a moment, realizing the importance of her question. Truthfully, he wasn't sure if there was anything at all beyond the castle gates. He had grown up here his whole life, he never stopped to think about what lie beyond the horizon... And why would he? He had everything he needed here. He had a family and a home... and more importantly, he had Aerith. But he knew why the distant world was so alluring to her and he decided to speak truthfully.

"I... I'm not sure, Aerith." Cloud's gaze softened and Aerith sighed once more and Cloud couldn't help but feel like the worst person in the world for shattering her innocent dream. Seeing the sadness in her eyes, Cloud spoke again. "But..." Cloud started, his voice sounding more optimistic now. "How about when we're older, we go looking. Just you and me. If your home is out there, we're gonna find it."

Aerith smiled at his enthusiasm. She knew that they would probably never leave the kingdom, but seeing Cloud try to cheer her up made it hard to be sad in that moment. In a split second, Aerith lunged towards Cloud, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace as they both fell to the floor, Cloud on his back and Aerith on top of him.

Cloud felt his heart racing at the closeness. She hugged him all the time but Cloud at least always had the chance to mentally prepare himself for those hugs, making sure to hide his face so she couldn't see him blush. But now? He was completely defenseless. He never saw it coming and now she could see just how in love he was with her. She nuzzled her face in the crease of his neck and Cloud couldn't help but notice how she smelled so pretty. Like flowers. Cloud quickly collected himself, letting his muscles relax as he happily welcomed her surprise embrace. He opened his mouth to speak but Aerith beat him to the chase.

"Thanks... Cloud."

Her voice was tender and Cloud felt a smile spreading on his face. He let his cheek rest against the top of her head and the two just stayed like that. Neither were sure why they hadn't tried to end the hug, but they also didn't mind it, either. In fact, even though they would not yet admit it out loud, both of them loved it. They lied there, locked in each other's arms as the sun dipped below the horizon.

 **A/N** : This is my Day 15 entry for #ClerithMonth. I seriously really adore the fact that Cloud and Aerith are legit childhood friends in the KH universe... Aerith's the childhood friend that Cloud always deserved

~ Cali


End file.
